With a little help from my friend
by Imagie
Summary: Le fameux Trio de Poudlard est un très belle histoire d'amitié, certes... Mais si c'était un peu plus?


**Dégel**

Le soleil me fait la risette. C'est tellement agréable de se réveiller et de voir que ce matin, il fait enfin beau, après toutes ces longues nuits d'hiver froides. C'est le printemps, ce matin, c'est sûr! Je dois fêter ça. Je suis heureuse, je me sens légère, légère, légère! J'ai envie de danser dans les couloirs, de chanter à tut-tête depuis la fenêtre, de sauter partout, de vivre à cent à l'heure, de manger n'importe quoi, de me poser dans le parc, de sécher les cours, de rire trop fort et de finir dans l'herbe, à regarder les étoiles dans les yeux.

Et j'ai envie de les voir. Eux. Les gars. J'aime mes amies, mais je ne suis pas comme elles. Pour moi ça a toujours été Harry et Ron, Ron et Harry. Même si en ce moment, et bien, comment dire... Nous ne sommes plus ce que nous étions, et je crois que c'est en parti ma faute. Je suis amoureuse.

Vous me direz, l'amour c'est superbe, c'est la plus belle chose qui soit, je vais être heureuse et si celui de mes deux amis que je n'ai pas choisi ne m'approuve pas, c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas vraiment. Mais le problème réside ici. Je ne sais pas lequel des garçons j'aime. Je crois que je suis amoureuse des deux.

D'un coté, il y a Harry. Harry, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux bruns constamment en bataille, son air vif, ses intentions à mon égard. Harry, j'en suis folle amoureuse, je le sais. Son air de victime tombée dans ce monde de bourreaux mais conscient de son devoir m'a toujours fait fondre. Cette année, il a enfin perdu sa tête de petit garçon et son regard s'est délicieusement aggravé. Et puis, il n'est pas qu'attirant, il est également adorable. Gentil et attentif. Bien sûr, il est aussi égoïste sur les bords, borné, il se prend pour un incompris et manque de confiance en lui. Mais c'est typiquement le genre de garçon avec qui je voudrai sortir. De plus, je le connais par cœur.

Mais de l'autre coté, il y a Ron. Ron, ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, son air de gamin perdu et sa maladresse. Ron, c'est encore mieux qu'Harry. Ron, au lieu d'en être folle amoureuse, j'en suis malade. Si Ron m'ignore, ou me laisse, je crois que j'en mourrai . Pour Harry aussi, sûrement, mais Ron... Il a un charme un peu enfantin qui se mêle avec brio à une nouvelle maturité. Et il est si maladroit envers moi. Ron m'aime tant qu'il ne sais plus quoi faire. Harry sait faire avec les filles, même s'il est un peu réservé. Mais Ron... Il est timide à souhait. Parfois, il peut dire des choses indélicates, pourtant, je sais bien qu'il ne les pense pas. Il reste pensif et triste des jours après. Et Ron garde toujours une petite part de mystère pour moi. Je crois le connaitre, et pourtant, il me surprend encore.

Bref, j'en suis là de mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas laisser l'un ou l'autre, je les veux tous les deux. Si je sors avec Ron, je regretterai à jamais Harry, et inversement.

C'est pour cela qu'en ce moment nous sommes si loin les uns des autres. Je ne peux plus subir leurs regards amicaux, amoureux même, leurs inquiétudes à mon égard. Ils sont trop gentils, trop parfait. Si au moins l'un des deux ne m'aimait pas... Mais l'histoire à fait le tour du lycée, et tout le monde, moi comprise, sait à présent que Ron et Harry sont amoureux de moi. C'est étrange, hein? Deux garçons que j'aime et qui m'aiment. Et aucune possibilité d'être ensemble.

De plus, je crois que j'ai brisé leur amitié. Depuis que Lavande et Parvatie ont fait circuler les potins, Ron et Harry s'évitent. C'est pire que lors du tournois des Trois Sorciers. A cette époque, ils s'insultaient, se disputaient et se réconciliaient si vite qu'on le voyait à peine.

Il s'agissait de montrer à l'autre qu'on avait pas besoin de lui. Cette fois, c'est différent. Ils s'évitent, poussent de longs soupirs et dépérissent. Je ne veux pas que notre dernière année se finisse sur une note aussi mauvaise. De plus, je culpabilise trop pour ignorer cette situation, pour ne rien faire pour l'arranger.

C'est pour cela, plus que pour ce temps magnifique, que je suis joyeuse ce matin. J'ai pris un résolution : je vais aller voir Harry et Ron. Leur expliquer, leur dire pourquoi je ne peux pas choisir. Cela devrait arranger considérablement les choses, même si je serai, comme eux, déçue. Un temps passera puis ce sera de nouveau nous, les originaux, les seuls.

J'hésite à aller voir Harry en premier. Lui, je sais parfaitement où il est : dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il y passe ses journées. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Ron. Il est tellement changeant! Jamais deux jours à la même place. Il faut que je le localise sur la carte du Maraudeur, et pour cela je dois la demander à Harry. Donc, ce sera Harry en premier.

Je gravis quatre à quatre les hautes marches de l'escalier de pierre. Dans cette partie du château, l'air est glacial, même en plein été. Je en me suis jamais sentie à l'aise ici, entourée de ces grands murs froids, sans aucune âme.

Il est là, juste devant moi. Harry. Rien qu'à le voir, j'ai le cœur qui fait des bonds. Il a l'air si mal en point! Je me sens comme une intruse, et pourtant il faut que je lui parle. Il ne semble pas m'avoir entendue.

« -Hey! dis-je d'une petite voix qui me parait trop timide. »

Harry sursaute, se retourne et me fait un pauvre sourire. Aie.

« -Salut Hermy, souffle-t-il. Ça va?

-Pas très bien, non.

-Moi non-plus, répond-t-il. »

Un ange passe. Comment lui dire? J'ai les mains moites. Finalement, je décide de me rapprocher et me blottir contre lui. Il me regarde étonné, et tout bascule. Je l'aime tant... Sa bouche se pose sur la mienne tout doucement, comme si elle demandait une permission, ce que mes lèvres lui accordent aussitôt. Cela ne dure pas. Harry se recule un peu et pose un long soupir mélant contentement et tristesse.

« Hermy... Je t'aime tellement. »

Voilà, je suis venue pour lui dire ça, et au final c'est lui qui prononce ces mots fatidiques. Bien, objectif atteint!

« Harry... Moi aussi je t'aime, tu le sais mais... J'aime Ron. »

Hum, cette phrase sonne trop bizarre à mon goût. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien compris mes propres paroles, alors Harry...

« -Moi aussi...

-Hein? »

Mon ton surpris le fait sourire, ça faisait longtemps.

« -Je veux dire... Je crois. Enfin... Tu sais, à chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de t'embrasser... »

Je dois être toute rouge. J'avais déjà chaud, mais là!

« -Et bien, c'est pareil... Ce n'est pas la même personne, mais... Je ne sais pas, Hermy, je suis vraiment perdu. Je suis sûr d'être amoureux de toi, et pourtant je crois bien que c'est ça aussi pour Ron. C'est étrange, hein?

-Pas du tout. On peut aimer plusieurs personnes, Harry. Même si elles sont radicalement différentes. Et les aimer autant l'une que l'autre.

-Tu en sais un rayon là-dessus, toi, je me trompe? me demande-t-il, taquin.

-Euh... Plus ou moins. »

Je le regarde et on éclate de rire. Cela fait vraiment du bien.

« -Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, alors, Harry?

-Et bien... Je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas en parler à Ron, j'ai peur. »

Peur? De son meilleur ami, voir plus? C'est dingue! Enfin, j'avais peur aussi en arrivant ici, si je me souviens bien.

« -Je dois aller le voir, de toute façon. C'est pour ça que vous êtes si distants?

-Oui, mais je ne sais plus comment ça commencé, répond Harry, navré. »

Il souffre. Doucement, je me délivre de son étreinte. Il me regarde et je ne peux résister au fait de l'embrasser à nouveau. Je suis plus sûre de moi. Sa bouche à la même douceur sucrée auparavant, mais je cherche à la posséder, à la garder pour moi. J'entrouvre légèrement les lèvres et Harry, attentionné comme à notre premier baiser, me questionne avant d'entrer. C'est un tourbillon de sensations nouvelles qui s'emparent de moi, entre ivresse et désir. Je romps un peu brutalement le baiser, le sert dans mes bras, et, sans un mot, repars vers le parc.

Ron est dans les cachots, je l'ai vu sur la carte du Maraudeur en redescendant. Je n'ai même pas penser à demander à Harry, mais il ne m'en voudra pas. Que fait Ron? Quand il est blessé, triste, il cherche querelle à tout le monde. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas encore le cas!

Mais déjà j'entends des éclats de voix, et le timbre trainant qui retentit m'informe que si, c'est exactement le cas.

« -Alors, Weasmoche, on est moins fier, hein?

-Va te... Faire... Voir, Malefoy! »

Ce saligaud de Drago Malefoy! Depuis le temps que je rêve de le remettre à sa place, celui-là!

Je pénètre dans la salle ou se tienne les deux garçon, un rictus mauvais au lèvres. Ron est dans un coin, son nez saigne. A la vue de cette horreur, une bouffée de colère s'empare de moi et je me tourne, menaçante, vers un Malefoy qui depuis que je suis entrée n'en mène pas large. Suivant à la lettre les recommandations de sa maison, le Serpentard sort de la salle en courant, non sans me lancer un dédaigneux « Trop tard, Sang-de-Bourbe! ». Ron pousse un petit gémissement de douleur et je me précipite à ses cotés. Son nez est salement amoché, mais ce n'est rien que je ne puisse réparer. Je le pointe de ma baguette, lance le sort et le regarde, attendrie.

« -Bon sang, Ron, mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris?!

-Je ne sais pas... J'étais très énervé. Pardon, me dit-il d'un ton penaud. »

Il me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus, moi, agenouillée à ses coté et prends ma main dans la sienne. Je ne résiste pas et me penche doucement vers lui pour l'embrasser. Je devine plus que je ne vois sa surprise mais il se prend au jeu et me rend mon baiser. Ron ose plus qu'Harry, il parait plus expérimenté. Sa main quitte la mienne pour se poser sur ma joue et descend lentement le long de mon cou. Je suis accro.

Pourtant, je romps le baiser et fixe le sol. Je n'arrive pas à lui dire tout ce que je ressens pour lui. Il se rapproche de moi et me prend maladroitement dans ses bras. Sa voix, d'habitude si puissante, se fait timide.

« -Hermione... On est ami, hein?

-Ou... Oui, bien sûr, dis-je, un peu déçue.

-Tu crois que c'est normal d'aimer une amie?

-Hein?

-Oh, je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec toi, soupire-t-il. Lavande m'a dit que les filles aimaient les sous-entendus et que si je te disais tout d'un coup tu aurais peur. Mais tu n'es pas comme toutes ces autres filles... »

Euh...est le seul mot que je parviens à faire sortir de ma bouche, qui est d'ailleurs très seiche en cet instant.

« -Hermione, je t'aime. »

Encore une fois, je voulais le dire, et encore une fois j'ai raté. Je rougit un peu et me blottie contre Ron.

« -Mais Hermione... Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Depuis longtemps? dis-je, étonnée.

-Je ne sais plus... Quelques semaines. Et, ça risque de te choquer...

-Harry? »

J'ai presque crié. Mais c'est la seule idée qui traverse mon esprit en cette instant, et elle est si géniale que je ne peux me rassoir.

« -Comment sais-tu? souffle Ron.

-Parce que, oh Ron, parce que je viens de voir Harry et il m'a dit la même chose!

-Quoi? Attends, Hermione, je t'aime, tu sais?

-Moi aussi je t'aime, et j'aime Harry aussi. Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Je prends la main de Ron et me dirige résolument vers la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

« -Attends-moi, je reviens Ron.

-D'accord. »

Quatre à quatre, je monte les marches vers mon dortoir et m'arrête au milieu de l'escalier, à cet endroit si particulier où l'on peut voir sans être vu. Je sais que dans une minute, Harry va arriver. D'ailleurs, il franchit le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ron se fige instantanément devant son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lève la tête et l'aperçoit. Un silence s'installe alors.

« -Salut, Harry.

-Oh... Salut Ron... Écoute, euh...

-Hermione m'a parlé.

-Ah?

-Oui. Et elle m'a dit que, euh... »

Nouveau silence. Aller, c'est pourtant pas dur! Enfin, si, c'est très dur. Bouse de dragon.

« -Elle t'a dit? reprend Harry.

-Euh... Oh, euh... Je ne sais plus... Enfin, je veux dire... »

Merlin! On va y passer la nuit...

Harry se rapproche de Ron. Ils sont très près maintenant, mais je crois que Ron n'a rien remarqué, il fixe obstinément le sol, cherchant surement une façon d'annoncer ses sentiments. Enfin, il lève la tête et se retrouve nez à nez avec Harry. Plus un mot. Je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas leur crier la conduite à suivre.

« -Ah, ça me revient, prononce finalement Ron, dont le souffle vient chatouiller la bouche d'Harry. Je crois bien qu'elle a dit... Que tu étais amoureux de moi, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

-Et? murmura Harry doucement.

-Et la réciproque est vraie. »

Enfin! J'attrape le livre que j'avais préparer et qui va me servir d'alibi, malgré le fait que je sois sûre que les garçons se douteront que j'espionnais, il s ne sont pas idiots.

Je déboule, un peu rouge, dans la Salle Commune. Harry regarde Ron qui regarde Harry qui tourne la tête et regarde moi qui les regarde. C'est la première fois en sept longues années d'amitié que je ne trouve vraiment rien à dire et que le silence nous enveloppe autant, nous enfermant dans un monde connu de nous seuls. Et c'est également la première fois que j'appréhende un moment que nous devons passer tous les trois. Que va il se passer? Que devrait-il se passer? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pose doucement mon livre sur la table la plus proche. J'aimerai me cacher derrière ce livre, tien. Je n'ose pas avancer, reculer, me mouvoir. Il me semble qu'un mouvement de plus gâcherait tout.

Les gars me fixent, hésitants. Ron est scandaleusement beau avec sa moue indécise, tellement adorable. Et Harry s'approche enfin de moi, doux comme un souffle. Il m'embrasse tout doucement, durant un temps infiniment cours. Je me retourne et Ron happe mes lèvres dans un ballet plus enchanteur encore que celui des cachots. La tête me tourne, les sensations sont tellement différentes de celle d'un baiser habituel. Des mains se posent de toutes part sur mon corps tandis je regarde, un peu rouge, Harry et Ron qui se lancent dans un premier baiser passionné. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi heureuse.

Voilà. Ce matin, il ne fait pas beau du tout. Le ciel est triste, prêt à fondre en larme. Et moi je vais très bien. Je me lève du canapé sur lequel je dormais, regarde Ron qui ronfle dans un fauteuil et Harry endormi sur une chaise. Une bouffée de tendresse me submerge. Je les aime.

A trois, nous ferons tout, et surtout n'importe quoi. Acheter un break, le repeindre et faire le tour des USA, partir loin, aider en Afrique, faire de la musique à Liverpool, rêver de marquise en Italie, nous aimer à Paris, boire en Russie, aller au Japon, faire une révolution en Argentine, marcher sur les bande d'autoroute, planter des fleurs, écrire des poèmes...

Harry deviendra Auror, Ron bossera au Ministère et moi je m'occuperai des elfes de maison. Et nous aurons un appartement au cœur de Londres, avec une fenêtre tournée vers les USA, et les jours de beaux temps, nous verrons la Statue de la Liberté. Nous aurons un grand lit, des murs couverts de livres et de vinyles, une salle de bain orange et jaune, une cuisine dans l'angle parce que, de toute façon, nous ne savons pas cuisiner, une vielle télé sans télécommande et nous regarderons des chaines Moldus avec du pop-corn en nous moquant des joueur de foot, un énorme fauteuil de velours vert et encore plein d'autre objets chinés ou récupérés. Nous serons heureux même si parfois, nous nous engueulerons pour mieux nous retrouver. Notre vie, ça sera ça. Et nous en serons fiers, nous oserons nous afficher parce que nous serons ensemble.

Et voilà qu'ils ouvrent les yeux et me sourient, dans un ensemble parfait.

Il ne fait pas beau et pourtant, je vois le soleil partout.


End file.
